A Different Fifth Year
by AJ of the Underground
Summary: This is a different version of Harry's fifth year because I didn't like some aspects of the book. Within a new girl arrives with her friends. What will Harry and gang think of her? Crossover with Charmed, slightly.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Fifth Year

Authors Note: Didn't like book five's ending, so I decided to change the entire story.

Disclaimer" Don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does. Alas.

Chapter One: The Dream

Harry Potter sat pondering the dream he'd just had. Oddly enough it hadn't been about or from Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was an evil wizard who had been reincarnated at the end of Harry's fourth year at a school of magic, Hogwarts.

"Flashback to Harry's Dream"

There was a girl he had never seen before sitting at a computer typing, from what he could tell, it looked like she was typing poetry. The girl was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She had long, down to her waist, reddish brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and a skinny frame. As he was contemplating her looks a woman walked into the room. He assumed she was the girl's mother. "Are you sure you want to go to Hogwarts to finish school?" questioned the woman.

" Yeah, M.K. ," the girl replied.

"Fine, but remember you will always have a home here if you can't be with your biological parents. Professor Dumbledore will pick you up tomorrow," M.K. said.

"End Flashback"

Suddenly Harry heard his aunt screech for him to come downstairs. As he went he wondered why she'd sounded so urgent. When he got to the kitchen he saw why.


	2. Meeting Her

Chapter Two: Meeting Her

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, J.K.R. does

Harry's POV

I saw Professor Snape and the girl from his dream, Amanda, standing by his aunt. " Potter get your things you're to come with me. By the way this is Amanda Tallows," Snape says, "Ms. Tallows this is Harry Potter."

"Hiya," Amanda chirps with a southern accent he had not noticed before. I nod to her and turn and retrieve my belongings. When I get back to the kitchen Snape pulls out an old newspaper. Realizing it's a portkey we all grab it. It takes us to a kitchen. "Stay here until an adult arrives. I must depart," Snape says as he sweeps out of the room.

"Noel," screeches Amanda as a girl shoots out of the fireplace. "Allo, Professor Dumbledore sent me to tell ya to stay the kitchen and Sirius'll be here in an hour," states the new girl, "By the way I'm Noel Sanders."

"Harry Potter," I say.

Amanda asks, "Is Lacey gonna get here soon? Was your mom's place good?"

"She'll prolly arrive with Sirius as it was Remus that had to get her. Mom's place was okay except she tried to get me to sign a marriage contract to Richard," Lacey replies.

"Ewwwwwwwwww, Richard," says Amanda.

"Remy, Lace," screeches Noel as a girl and Moony portkey in.

"This is Lacey," Amanda says pointing to the girl.

"Who are you people with my godson and best friend?" comes Sirius's voice from the door.

" We're kidnappers. We're holding these two hostage till we get a trillion galleons," replies Amanda.

"So any one bother to tell Harry about me or Ron and Hermione?" Sirius asks.

Noel, Lacey, Remus, and Amanda all shake their heads no.

"What about you and Ron and Amanda?" Harry asks

"Well……


	3. Friendship Forming or Maybe More?

Chapter Three: Friendship Forming or Maybe More?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait,but first I lost all my notes for this story! Then I found them but college happened. Then I lost them again! I just refound them so I will be working as fast as life allows what with me job hunting,trying to do college,and my shitty life in general. Fanfiction and fb are my life socially,sad huh?

Harry's POV

Sirius grinned and Remus spoke," Hermione invited Ron on a three week cruise of the Carribean and Sirius here..."

Sirius interrupted yelling out,"I"M FREEEEE,FREE AS A JAYBIRD BUT NOT NAKED," he waggled his eyebrows at Amanda,"unless you want me to be,sweet cheeks."

I almost growled at his actions but was too happy by his freedom. I asked grinning," What happened? They finally catch the damn rat?"

"Language,Harry, and yes they did,"chided Remus. We all laughed at Remus's motherly tone. Remus then moved towards the fridge and began pulling out things for dinner. Noel and Lacey went over to help while Sirius,Amanda and I ran to the living room for safety. We all settled down in an armchair. Amanda was curled in hers like a cat while Sirius was sprawled out in his. We began to talk of all manner of things. Quidditch soon enough came up and I discovered that Amanda had played for her house team back in San Francisco. She told me about her cousins,three sister witches known as the Charmed Ones,and how Sirius had found them a year ago and become a part of their adopted family quickly.

"CHOW TIME!" Noel screamed from the kitchen startling us all from our interesting chat on demons. Amanda jumped from her chair squealing adorably and then rushed into the kitchen screaming at Noel for scaring her. As Sirius and I entered the kitchen we burst into laughter at the sight of Amanda chasing Noel.

"Manders,let Elly down,"Sirius told Amanda when she had chased Noel up onto a large pantry. Amanda stuck her tongue out at Sirius and flipped him the bird.

"Manders,darling,you know I only await your seventeenth birthday to wisk you into my bed! Now,let sweet Elly down and you shall have a treat,"Sirius teased. I knew he was joking but the thought of him with Amanda made my blood boil and I let out an unconscious growl. Everyone looked at me and Noel took the chance to get to the table shrugged off my growl and sat down to chow down. As we ate, Noel and Lacey regaled us with tales of their escapades at school with Amanda. She was like another Marauder and Sirius treated her as his protege going to far as to call her Padfoot Jr at one point in the conversation. I enjoyed the stories but I enjoyed surreptiously watching Amanda all through dinner even more.

That night as I got ready for bed,I thought of how I had dreamed of Amanda before meeting her. It was an odd thing. I didn't understand it and would speak to Sirius about it tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep in my bed thinking of how sweet Amanda was and her beauty.

A/N: I know my chapters are short,but I'm not that great at long ones. Thanks for reading. Please review! Crawfish for the reviewers!


End file.
